The Adventures of a Size Thirty Four
by x-EVOL-x
Summary: Isabella is the new girl, and she is not the girl people expected. For one she's obese and extremely tall, 6'2 tall, and for two her boisterous and awkward personality drives her to say and do things that maybe shouldn't be done and shouldn't be said. With the company of an untypical cute boy Isabella calls Emmy Bear, she begins a love/hate relationship and some crazy adventures!
1. Chapter 1

Oh, shitty fucking shit! I stop in my tracks, halfway up the stairs to my new school. I can't believe my first day of school starts out like this. I literally just started my period, and no tampons. Fuck. What a nice way to introduce myself! Hi! I'm Isabella. I'm the new girl; would you happen to have a tampon? Oh, I can see it now. Damn, fuck, shitty shit. Fuck it; I'm going the toilet paper route. Hopefully I can find a bathroom before the blood finds the outside of my pants.

I keep walking up the stairs, breathless at the top. I need to exercise; I can't be out of breath everyday walking into class. I can already see it.

Person: Oh, do you exercise in the morning?

Me: No, I'm just out of shape.

Person: What did you do that left you breathless?

Me: Walking up the stairs made me tired.

Fuck it. I'm so stupid, that whole conversation was stupid. Hopefully it doesn't happen. I finally reach the front doors, which thankfully, are propped open.

I am not trying to be like the new girl in the movies, opening up the big ass doors, scared by all the students dashing around. Being the new girl is movie like enough for me. Add in the whole, fat new girl thing, damn they should start filming now.

The bell rings right as I step inside and I see a few students hurrying across the halls and into the doors. Fuck. I'm going to be so late. Ugh. That means I have to walk in the classroom all fat and new and out of breath and more worried about what the crotch of my pants look like than what people think of me waddling around all day.

My best bet would to just go to the office and make them pity me. Perfect for me, the office is right at the front of the school, and there's a giant ass sign that says OFFICE. All they need to do is make it light up and it would be totally movie worthy.

I walk in all calm like, and then throw myself at the front of the giant desk thing that goes across the big room. I stare at the woman who's sitting at her own personal desk in the back and wait for her to notice me. It's not as if it's very hard, I'm taller than most people are.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She stands and walks over all slow like, as if the bell didn't ring a minute ago and I'm obviously late for school.

"I'm new." I blurt out. Fuck me. "I mean, yea, um, I'm new and the location of the bathroom would be lovely, and maybe a late pass or something, I don't know…" I motion all around as if I'm some dumbass. "Well, what this school's late procedure is...?" I clasp my hands together and give her my best sweet smile. "Oh, and maybe would you have a tampon, or a few...?" I stop myself from grimacing.

"Well actually, I'm going to have to give you detention, and no, we do not house tampons, but we do have maxi-pads, and you can have one. The bathroom has a sign above it, so it shouldn't be very hard to find. You can go to the gym, which is across the hall, and ask the gym teacher to get you the maxi-pad. Hopefully he won't be too busy. What is your name, to put you on the detention list?" She doesn't even smile. Fuck this school and fuck me.

"Oh um, I'm Isabella...uh Isabella…" Fuck, I forgot my last name. "Swan!" I do a tiny fist pump for remembering and then I remember why I'm giving her my name.

"Great, don't be late again." She turns and returns to her desk.

I walk or rather; waddle across the room and out the door. I can feel the wetness between my legs and I pray to the Teletubbies that I haven't bled through yet. Maybe if I just touched my crotch to make sure…No, someone might see me. But if I already bled through, they'd see that too.

I reach behind me and stick my hand between my legs. I press lightly and don't feel anything; I rub a little harder and don't feel anything, so I remove my hand.

Someone coughs and my heart nearly jumps out of my chest. Fuck me, fuck me, and fuck me. I play it cool. I turn around and the cutest guy ever stands there. Oh god, fuck, I forgot my lines to the most cliché movie of all times.

"Fuck!" I making myself look even more stupid by the delayed response. Oh god, please don't be the movie where I'm stupid enough to think he actually likes me, but he only dates me as a prank, and in the end my heart is broken and I do something stupid and end up pregnant or on drugs. Well, that's a bit pessimistic but what the fuck, let's be pessimistic.

He laughs at me. I don't blame him; I'd laugh to if I walked up on some fat girl I've never seen before touching her crotch in the middle of the hallway at school. I almost laugh at myself. "Don't fucking laugh at me. I'm on my period and I don't have a tampon. Mrs. Asshole in the office gave me detention for being late and told me to ask Mr. Gym Teacher for a maxi-pad. Do you know what a maxi-pad is?"

I don't give him time to answer. "I don't either. And, you want to know what else is funny? This whole moving in with the mom I've never seen before last week, trying and failing to understand why she hates me. Also being the new girl, wait no, the new FAT girl, who walks into class twenty minutes late, with whatever the fuck a maxi-pad is between my legs, looking like I pissed myself and blood came out instead of piss." I can barely breathe by the end and literally start to pant. Maybe I should have just said nothing. Oh shit, I'm living in a movie! Oh, fuck me.

"Ugh. Fuck me!" My eyes widen in horror. "No! That's not what I meant! Oh god, even if I were being serious, it'd be in a few days anyways. Why am I still talking? No, shit. Fuck me. Fuck it. Fuck everything!" I use my hands and arms entirely too much. I do not need to wave my arms around like a crazy person just to talk.

"I'm Emmett, and I like you." Well…I guess he likes awkward fat girls. I almost laugh. "You said you were new? Where do you come from?" He puts his arm around my shoulder and walks me down the hall. It's not until then until I really notice what he looks like. Dark curly hair, light grey almost white eyes, beautifully plush lips…oh fuck. I'm in a movie. When does this ever happen? Oh, shit! Thanksgiving needs to be like right now. So I can thank the Teletubbies for this.

"Isabella. Sacramento, you take out the ramen and there you go Sacto!" I sing and do a little shuffle. Fuck, I already miss my friends. Fucking bitch of a motherfucking jackass I'm supposed to call Mom. I sigh, damn it, Isabella, focus. We stop in front of a locker and he unlocks it with his free arm.

"Here are a few tampons and some pants. You look about the same size as my sister. Can you fit a twenty?" Oh, my fucking Teletubbies, okay Isabella, must not have a fucking dumbass look on my face. I manage a careful frown.

"I'm a thirty-four." I state, I carefully keep that small frown locked into place. I keep myself from like dancing away to the beat of silence.

"Are you sure you can't fit them? It might be a little tight but it's better than walking around with a bloody crotch…I could help you if you want…" I can already see about a million things wrong with what he just said. For one I'm so surprised when shit like this happens, as if it's a fucking movie. What is up with that Isabella? Stop being so obsessed with the idea of this being a movie!

"I guess." Fuck, I'm so nervous. I've never been naked in front of a boy, let alone a cute one! Why am I doing this? Isabella, think, don't be a slut. No. That won't make me a slut. It's not as if I'm doing stuff with him, for one I'm on my period, and that would be disgusting, and for two I'm not a slut.

You're such a dumb-ass Isabella! You can't possible fit a size twenty! That's like…that's like thinking that horrible time you went to an amusement park and you broke the ride and you thought you were going to die, but you held on tight and screamed your ass off. That was like one of those things you see on the news. It was scary. Where was I going with that? Oh right, it's like thinking you will ever go on a ride ever again, it's lucky your fat ass was stuck in the seat and couldn't fall out anyways.

"You okay in there?" He asks. Fuckity fuck fuck. My vision focuses and I realize I've been staring at the inside of his sister's locker for the past minute. Wait a second; is that a box of condoms? It is! I can't help but reach inside and grab them… Fuck me. The box slips from my hand and they spill all over the floor, sliding across the hall. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, no, shit, fuck me.

He lets me go and quickly tries to pick them all up. I just stand here like a dumbass and stare, mouth fallen open. Shit, I'm like that stupid bitch in scary movies that just stands there while a fucking deformed monster comes running at her with a chainsaw impossibly big.

"Help me!" He whisper yells. I drop to my knees and grab as many as possible, shoving them in the pockets of my jeans, front and back, all four of them. Fuck, now I can't get up.

"Help me up?" I say. He walks over and grabs my hands. Damn, he has some rough hands. Instead of me standing up and us walking into the bathroom and putting his sister's pants on me, I fall on top of him. There's a loud thud, followed by a teacher walking out of her classroom.

"Ugh! Fuck me!" I grumble yell, and then I notice the teacher, I notice some condoms fell out of my pockets, and whatever this boy's name is, is under me. I need to stop saying fuck me in crises.

"Oh my fucking Teletubbies fuck, shit NO! No! Teacher Lady, this doesn't look like, I mean, it looks like what you're thinking it looks like, but I fell, and a woman of my size doesn't get up from the ground very easily! Could you please help me up? I can roll over off of him, but standing up is the problem." Fuck it, Isabella you suck. I wish I can just close my eyes and then open them again and be back home.

Oh fuck, just thinking about it… all the fun times in math class with my friends, just thinking about it makes me want to cry. Fucking Isabella stop being stupid. I roll over, and the cute boy stands up.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Miller, I was trying to help her up, but I'm not very strong." Wait a hot second, did a man just admit to not being strong? Great, he's not overly confident, and admits his flaws, how cute. Shit, no, stop over-thinking everything Isabella.

"That's okay, we can both help you up miss, I'm sure it's not very easy." She's nice, holy fucking shitty shit! Thank the Teletubbies for this miracle!

They each grab a hand and pull, and voila, I'm standing! Okay, I'm standing, but I'm still very very very fucking late to my class, and I'm sure by now my pants are soaked, and I still have detention and no extra pants.

"Did Ms. Harper assign you to show her around?" The teacher asks the cute boy. Who's Ms. Harper?

"Yes." He lies to her.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." She walks down the hall and turns into another.

"Fuck!" I yell and then cover my mouth. The cute boy looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"You have a very dirty mouth." He turns and begins to pick up all the condoms that fell out of my pockets. He doesn't look at me while he shoves them in the box and puts them back in his sister's locker. He then grabs a few tampons out of another box and a pair of dark jeans.

"Are you mad at me?" I finally get the nerve to ask him. Shit, what if he is? I'm fucking fucked! Well, he still got the pants and the tampons…Oh shit, I'm going to have to go panties-less, which means…oh fuck, oh hell. I begin to pace, I'm going to cry, like right fucking now!

"No, just a bit embarrassed." He smiles and my head nearly falls off. Damn, he fucking has dimples! Holy fucking shit!

"Hold the fucking phone! You have dimples!" I can't help myself; I stick my finger in one before I can stop myself. He looks at me as if I've lost my fucking head. Okay, maybe I have, but it was long before today.

"So are we going to do this or what?" He finally asks after about twenty seconds of awkwardly staring at each other. Damn, he has the prettiest eyes!

"Yeah, I guess." I say and then remember to remove my hand from his face. I step away and he hands me the stuff. He locks the locker and then starts walking without saying anything. Maybe he's socially awkward also, holy fucking hell!

I waddle behind him down the hall until we reach a door with a giant sign above it that says women's bathroom. Well the office woman wasn't lying! He looks around before walking in. I pause while he holds the door open. Fuck, I feel so stupid. How can this actually be happening? It's as if I'm in some weird movie.

"Are you coming in?" He asks after a few seconds. I nod and walk in, my hips brushing against the doorway; he locks the door behind us. My pulse begins to rise along with the redness slowly working its way up my chest and onto my face. He notices and gives me a small smile. What if he's a rapist? Oh god, I just met him and I'm going to be naked in front of him! Oh fuck, I'm a slut, holy fuck, is this how it feels like to be a slut?

"Are you okay?" he asks as I set the stuff on the counter. I stare into the mirror and at myself. Damn, I'm fucking fat. I turn around and sure enough, there's blood showing through my neon green pants. Why did I choose to wear neon green pants?

"Yeah, so…um… how do you want to do this?" I lean against the counter and he looks just as nervous as I am. Good, that means he's not a rapist, but I mean, he still could…. Fuck. I'm so stupid, I'm about to be naked in front of a cute boy and he's going to try to help me squeeze into some pants I know I sure a fuck aren't going to fit. I'd be surprised if they get past my calves.

"I guess you can just, um, take your clothes, I mean pants off…and um, put the tampon in and um…then we'll put the other pants on…I guess." He doesn't look at me the entire time he talks. Well, he went from confident hot guy to nervous and yet still so yummy looking.

"Okay, I'll be in the stall…" I walk into the handy-cap stall, close the door behind me, and fumble with lock. Why am I even locking it? He's going to see me naked anyways… Damn! Fuck! Ugh, why am I doing this? I feel like it's a hundred degrees in here.

I take my time cleaning up the mess that is my crotch and then leave my pants and panties in a heap on the floor. Okay, I stand up, okay Isabella, this is about the most stupid thing you're ever going to do, okay, and you can do it. He's just a boy. Boys are going to see you naked at some point anyways. This one is cute too! And he wants to see you naked, okay, maybe not, but he is willing to see me naked to help me.

I unlock the door with shaky hands and pause. Fuck! I can't do this. No, I'm going to walk around with blood on my pants all day. No, that's more embarrassing than this. Fuck, I'm not going to be able to fit those pants anyway, they're a size twenty which is like….one, two, three, four…seven sizes too small. I could see if they were like a thirty two but a twenty...oh hell fucking no.

"Are you going to come out?" He asks. I can feel him on the other side of the door, oh my Teletubbies!

"Yeah, just…give me a second." I press my cheek against the cool metal and take a deep breath. This is so stupid. I open the door. I'm officially a slut. Oh, fuck! No, NO!

He stops himself from looking anywhere but my face. His face is redder than mine is. I don't want to move. Okay, I can just stand here and…I don't know. His instincts get the better of him and he glances down for split-second. I don't blame him, if he was naked, I'd probably look too. Thankfully, my tummy hides my crotch, kind of, not really, most of my weight is in my thighs and ass, I mean, I have a tummy, but it's like not all saggy, who the fuck am I kidding, is sags.

"So, um…how are we going to do this?" He stares at my face very hard. I get a weird look on my face that looks something like a nutcracker mixed with a grinning dog.

"I don't know…" I feel like I'm going to lose my virginity or something, not like a cute boy is going to attempt to help me put on pants.

"You're not going to fit them…huh…?" Thank the Teletubbies; one of us had to say it. I shake my head, but I can't move I'm so scared. Why are you scared Isabella? There's nothing to be afraid of Isabella.

You're just a three hundred and fifty pound girl completely naked from the waist down standing in front of a cute boy in a locked women's bathroom at the new school you just walked into half an hour ago. See, nothing at all to be afraid of, certainly not the fact you have about twenty condoms in your pants, which are on the floor right behind you. Nope, there is nothing at all to be afraid of in this entire situation.

Just at that moment, my phone decides to ring. Which reminds me, I forgot my backpack, I literally walked in here with nothing but the clothes on my back…well the clothes that _were_ on my back and my cell phone. Oh god, it's my mother. I know, because I set her ringtone as Taylor Swift's song _I Knew You Were Trouble. _Oh, wait, she told me to call her Ms. Higginbotham.

Without thinking I turn and bend over to grab my pants, it's a struggle and I manage until I turn around and nearly die of a heart-attack. I have to keep it cool. Calm down Isabella. I answer.

"Hello, Ms. Higginbotham, I'm at school, you know this, why are you calling me?" Oh fuck, I'm getting light-headed. This is all so bad.

"Bring your fucking fat ass back to this house!" She yells. Oh fuck, what in the fuck does she want?

"Why should I?" I lean against the side of the stall. The cute boy just watched me while looking thoroughly traumatized.

"Because I told you to you fat ass bitch, you don't walk into my fucking house, and ask ME fucking questions! You do as I fucking say, and you do it without question, you understand me?" I don't care what my face looks like right now, all I know is it's not pretty.

"No." I hang-up and drop the phone on my clothes pile. Okay, maybe my life isn't like a movie.

"Who was that?" the cute boy asks. I frown and close my eyes. Oh, please Teletubbies, if you guys are listening could you please take me from this horrible situation.

"That was my mother." I state without opening my eyes. Fuck, I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here. Fuck, I haven't even gone to my first class yet, I have a feeling this is going to be a fucking long ass day.

"Are you okay?" He touches my cheek and my eyes open. I turn away from him. Fuck, can he just leave me alone? I fucking want to cry right now, and I'm already half naked, crying and being half-naked would be all bad.

"Don't ask me a stupid fucking question, you motherfucking dumbass." Okay, maybe that was a bit mean. I'm not saying sorry though, and it's not because of my pride, I'm not sorry. Sometimes you have to be mean to get through tough situations. Okay maybe you don't, but for me it is.

"I'm sorry." Apparently, he doesn't have the same philosophy. I don't say anything, until the bell rings. OH FUCK! No, no, no, no, this is fucking hell. I turn around and he looks just as scared as I am.

"What do we do?" He asks. Fucking shit, as if I know!

"I don't know! Fuck, um… give me your sweater, and can you pick up my pants for me? This would go a lot faster." I move out of stall and he goes in and picks up my panties and pants. I rush to put my pants back on as he takes his sweater off. Shit, why would I ever attempt to wear skinny jeans? I wrap the sweater around my waist and hold my underwear, not knowing what to do. I look around, and spot a large window. I walk over and shove them out. Problem solved.

"Thanks." I say, why didn't I think of the sweater thing before? I used to do it all the time in elementary school when I'd piss myself. Fuck, I work better when something is rushing me. It forces my brain to work faster and stop being a lazy procrastinator.

"We can't just walk out of here!" I say, shit. How are we going to get out? I can't fit through that window….or maybe I can. Okay, if he slides it up as far as it will go maybe….okay, no. Well, I'm sure I can, but we'll probably get caught.

"We can get out through the air vent!" He says pointing up. He walks into a stall near it and stands on the toilet. He pulls the grate down and it hangs. He pulls himself up and into it. It's big so I guess I could fit into it. I follow suit and he uses the other vents that run through it to pull himself farther and farther up. Thankfully, I can fit, it's a tight squeeze, but I'm managing. We finally reach the top and it it turns into a large fan. Fuck. I can't fit in any of the other ones. This was a horrible idea. Fuck! I forgot my phone! Shitty fuck, we can't get out this way, anyways!

"The classroom through this vent is empty. They use it as storage. It's like ten feet away and we can leave through the back door so nobody sees us." He uses his foot and kicks the inside of the tube thingy he's meaning.

"How do you know this?" I ask, and I still need my phone, fuck.

"I have a free period." I start moving down so he can get into the vent. So apparently having a free period equals going into the air vents.

"Okay." I try to follow him but my lower half is stuck, fuck! "Hey, you, fucking, I'm stuck." Those fucking Teletubbies are making life hard. The bell decides to ring and I sigh. Second period has already started, fucking fuckity shit!

"Hold on." He somehow turns around and grabs my hands. He pulls and the metal digs into my skin.

"This isn't going to work, ouch! Will you stop fucking pulling!" The force of his pulling makes his sweater come off. "Okay you can pull now." I suck in all my breath and try to talk without breathing. Damn, that's hard to do. He pulls and I'm finally inside.

"Okay, I'll kick the vent down and I'll get out first. You're going to have to get out face down…" Fuck.

"I lost your sweater. I think it fell into the toilet." I get that nutcracker, dog grin face. He almost laughs.

"It's okay, but I put your phone in the pocket…" Shit. Well, at least Ms. Higginbotham can't call me.

"Damn, can we take a break, life is making me tired." I put my head down and pray to the Teletubbies that I don't break this thing.

"Isabella, it's okay." I don't want to look up because I'm crying. Fuck, I'm such a cry baby. Isabella, why are you crying? There is no reason to be crying. It's okay though, Isabella you can cry, and then keep going. This isn't the worst thing that can happen.

I hide a sniffle with a cough. "Come on Isabella, it is okay. You'll be fine." Okay, he's already seen me naked; crying won't be that bad right? I look up and he lets go of one of my hands and rubs my cheek. Fuck, this is a movie!

"Yea, I guess I will." I'm somewhat scared of the moment when we part ways and I'm all alone… Fuck. He looks at me and I feel like this is the point in the movie where that beautiful music comes on and he kisses me. Maybe I should kiss him, because at this point I'm just so glad he walked up on me touching my crotch. Well, I wouldn't be here, but I'd have also been alone, and even though it's raised my stress levels above where they should be, it was kind of fun…

He shimmies forward until his face is mew inches away and I brace myself for a kiss. Oh god, fuck, I'm going to have my first kiss in an air vent. Oh shit, this is going to be quite the tale; I can imagine it now, telling my kids about my first kiss. Okay, well this isn't my first kiss, but my first kiss at this new school. My first kiss was in middle school, and it was with a girl, but that's not the point.

"If I kiss you will you be okay?" He grabs my face with both hands and stares at my lips. I'm so glad I remembered to brush my teeth this morning! Fuck! It's going to happen.

"Yes." I might as well just say, yes, can you just fucking kiss me already; I've been waiting all day, why do you think I let you see me naked? Okay, that's not true, but the way I said yes, it might as well be true.

I'm not exactly sure how to kiss but I don't think he does either. I'm sure two seconds after you press your lips to mine, your tongue isn't supposed to be in my mouth. I just go with it, okay, few seconds pass, and now it feels almost right. Damn, he tastes like pizza, mm mm… I like pizza.

He pulls back and stares at me. "Was that your first kiss?" He asks. What the fuck is he talking about?

"No, was that your first kiss?" I retort. Okay, maybe that wasn't a very good comeback but whatever.

"No. You don't know how to kiss Isabella, are you lying?" He looks skeptical.

"No, you motherfucking dumbass, I've had my first kiss, in middle school with a girl that cornered me in the locker room and kissed the fuck out of me in front of everyone. I later found out she was a lesbian, and that she likes fat girls." I scowl at him, and stick my tongue out at him like a five year old.

"Well you're still bad at it." He says. I should kick him in his motherfucking face.

"You're the one who's bad at it! You stuck your tongue in my mouth way before you should have! You fucking dumbass! I bet you're bad in bed to. The girl won't even be ready and you're already in there!" I smile in triumph and somehow am still able to use my arms, shoving it forwards demonstrating his early penetration. I laugh at my own thoughts.

"Are you serious? I make girls scream!" He thinks he's one.

"Yeah, scream in pain! Oh, fuck! NO! STOP! I'M NOT READY! OUCH! DUMBASS YOU NEED TO… FUCK! FUCKING STOP!" I scream just to spite him. I should so be an actress.

"Let's just go, you're making me late for class." He gives up and scoots back, finally letting go of my face. He grabs my hands instead and kicks the vent down. As his body falls down, he pulls me forward, not only pulling me closer, but also keeping him from falling.

"I'm making _you _late to class? Motherfucking dumbass, you're making _me _late for class!" His entire body is out of the vent and I can see out. He's standing on a table beneath us.

"What. Ever!" He says like a girly girl. I laugh so hard I feel my tampon.

"So how are we going to do this?" I'm not trying to die over here.

"Like this." He jumps off the table, while still holding my arms and I'm stuck for a second until he pulls even harder and I fall on top of the table, also breaking it. That fucking asshole is such a motherfucking dumbass.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have decided to make longer chapters, therefor if you have read the first chapter and want to continue, go back and read it again, there are about 4000 extra words there, so reading this would just confuse you. Have a nice Holiday!

* * *

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I try to get up and punch him in the chest, but I fail and hit him in the crotch instead. He falls to the ground next to me, holding his crotch. I'm not sorry, I feel like I broke my hip.

"Ugh, you bitch!" He rolls around for a minute or two, while I just lay here on top of this broken table, crying over my broken hip. Okay maybe it's not broken, but it sure as fuck feels like it. Okay, and maybe I'm not actually crying.

"You broke my hip you asshole." I roll over on top of him and then keep rolling until I'm lying on my back on the floor. Okay, maybe it doesn't hurt that much.

"If I broke your hip you wouldn't be able to move." He's finally able to stand. "I'm not helping you up this time.

"You think so?" I grab the bottom of his jeans and tug. My intention was not to pull his pants down, but that's what happens, and it also shows that he's not wearing underwear. What the fuck is wrong with him? "Why aren't you wearing boxers?" I don't cover my eyes, I can't help it, it's like, right there.

"Why aren't you wearing underwear?" He retorts, pulling his pants back up. "You totally did that on purpose!" He walks away. Shitty fuckity fuck!

"No! Come back here Asshole! Don't leave me here, you broke my hip, you better get your fucking ass back here, you motherfucking bitch!" I yell at him, he stops and turns around. He frowns but comes back. He looks around until he spots a metal filing cabinet.

"Pull yourself over here and use it to help you up." I do as he says and when I'm standing, I punch him in the stomach. "What was that for?" He walks away and sits on a table.

"I don't know. I felt like hitting you." I sit next to him and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Why are you holding me?" I ask. I'm not complaining, at least I'm not alone. I hate being alone, so I rest my head on his shoulder and let him.

"I don't know. I want to." He turns back into the person I first met when I was rubbing my crotch back in the main hallway.

"We have to go to class." I say messing with my hands.

"Yeah, I know. I have an extra sweater in my locker, let's go get it and I guess…well, I guess I'll see you later…" He sounds a bit sad as he stands up and starts towards the back door and I follow, wobbling even more than I already was.

We walk outside, and find ourselves in the soccer field, well, near it. I can see the parking lot and the street from here. "Wait, nobody is in the halls, why did we leave out the backdoor?" I ask. Fuck, we're so stupid.

"Good question…" I turn and attempt to open the door but it locked behind us. Shit.

"We're going to have to find an open window or something. We could go through the front but Mrs. Kline is going to chew our asses up, certainly since she already gave you detention…" Fuck everything, fuck me, fuck the world, fuck this boy, fuck this school, and just fuck it all!

"Oh god, here we go again." I sigh and walk down the hall, not knowing where I'm going.

"The bathroom window is still open!" He says, just as I spot my underwear on the ground. I almost laugh, almost.

"You didn't think that through." He laughs and slides the window all the way open.

"I didn't know it led to a hallway!" He starts to climb in and I push him, just because. I follow suit, thanking the Teletubbies this window is big enough for me to get through. My ass is stuck, oh my fucking Teletubbies!

"Help me asshole!" He frowns and pulls me in. I land hard on my stomach. Fuck the world. Great, now I have to get up again. You know what, fuck everything; I am going to get up on my own. Five minutes of struggling and I'm finally up. Okay, maybe it wasn't five minutes, but it was a while.

"I found your phone." He stands near a stall and holds up my wet phone. It was a piece of shit anyways.

"Let's just go, I'm done with all this bullshit." I head for the door and see that someone unlocked it. The hallway never looked so welcoming.

"My locker's down this hall." He motion towards a hallway that branches off and I follow him. I lean against the locker next to his while he pulls out a sweater. What's up with them and having extra clothing?

"Here you go." He hands me a black sweater and I tie it around my waist. Thank the Teletubbies this is fucking all over. "So, I guess this is good bye for now."

"Yeah, see you later, Asshole." I don't remember his name, and it fits.

"It's Emmett." He says as he begins to walk away.

"Whatever, I'll see you later Emmy Bear." I laugh at my own joke. He doesn't, he just flips me off and keeps walking. I turn around and then remember something.

"Wait! Emmy Bear don't leave me! I don't know what my classes are!" I yell down the hall and attempt to run after him. He stops walking and I run into him. He doesn't fall to the ground, what a fucking miracle.

"Want to ditch and go get some ice-cream? It's on me." He turns and smiles.

"Um, fuck yes!" Ice-cream with a cute boy and it get out of detention, and school!

"Let's go, we're going to have to leave out the bathroom window though." He walks back down the hall where we came from and I follow. I sigh, what a great first day of school, and what an awesome adventure!

"That's fine with me!" I hop down the hall after him doing twirls and being excited.

"So, what's your favorite flavor?" Emmy Bear asks me as we climb out the window. I snicker as we pass my underwear. It's still funny.

"That's a good question." I waddle after him and he opens a gate to the parking lot. "It depends on the ice-cream place. Because Rite-Aid has some fucking wonderful Pecan Praline, and Ben and Jerry's has the most amazing caramel ice-cream, it has some funky name I don't remember. Okay, I'm going to go with Pecan Praline. Yeah, definitely Pecan Praline, or sometimes they have just Praline."

"You are way too excited about this." He stops at a beat up 79' Mustang. Oh shit, he doesn't, he has my dream car. I start hopping up and down flailing my arms around, FUCKING FUCK!

"OH MY FUCKING TELETUBBIES, you have the most awesome car ever!" He laughs at me and unlocks the passenger side door for me. I frown, there's no way I can fit my fat ass into that car.

"Do you have any rope?" I ask. He's going to have to tie me to the roof. I just know it.

"What? Why?" He's more confused than I am about how the fuck I'm going to get into this car.

"Emmy Bear, look at me, and then look at your car." I give him the, "How the fuck is this not motherfucking obvious?" look.

"What does that…" He's suddenly enlightened, "Ooh… Maybe is we moved the seat all the way back…" I feel like I'm going to look like Marge from the Simpsons with her hair bent against the roof of the car, except it'll be my head not my hair.

"I guess I can try to fit…" He moves the seat back as far as it'll go and I attempt to get in. Nope, motherfucking hell of shitty shit car.

"We're going to have to break it." He doesn't seem very sad to break the seat. Then again, it's a piece of shit.

"I can do it." I say. I strong, I once picked up a boulder…yeah fucking right; it was about a fifty pound rock.

I pull the lever to move the seat and shove it back until I hear the little thing that connects it to the floor break. The back of the fucking seat is up against the front of the backseat! I get in and now I can't fit vertically. My fucking thighs and hips spill over the side of the seats and I'm more like sitting from past where the door is supposed to shut and just a few inches on his seat.

"Just jam it closed, it's a good thing you're skinny, because I'm on your seat." Is this the part where I'm supposed to be all embarrassed? Well, fuck it, he saw me naked. Fucking naked!

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He hesitates to just slam the door against me. I nod. Fuck, okay. As long as it doesn't pinch me, I'll be good right? He slams the door and it shoves me further onto his seat. How is he going to drive?

He walks around and gets in. It's a tight fit, but it works. I stare at him for no good reason, just because I'm excited, and because I can.

"So, Emmy Bear, do you have a girlfriend?" I ask, not because I'm interesting, I mean I totally am, he's very cute, but because he's not talking and I like making things awkward, well, I don't really have to make things awkward, it just is. Okay maybe I try a little bit, but I like being awkward.

"My name isn't Emmy Bear, and no, I don't have a girlfriend." His eyes stay on the road. Damn, he's a fucking pussy of a fucking serious bastard.

"Whatever Asshole is that better? Why _don't _you have a girlfriend?" I ask instead. He pulls into the car park of a Rite-Aid and parks the car. Damn, that was fast. I get out of the car and look down the road. Sure enough, there's the school, well it's small, but I can still see it.

"I don't have a girlfriend because of girls like you." Tell me that asshole was being sarcastic. He fucking did not say that, that motherfucking ass.

"What about girls like me? What the fuck does that mean?" I punch him in the chest once he walks around the car.

"Chill Isabella, I just meant… that you're one of those girls that are just so awesome and not so fucking full of drama you don't want to date them and end up ruining that perfection." He motions to my body as if I'm some fucking goddess. Well, fucking, a cute boy called me perfect…hmm…how do we feel about this Isabella? Okay, maybe he didn't call me perfect. Or did he? Well, I'm definitely not perfect, nor am I drama less. Maybe he meant…. You know what, fuck it, Isabella you always over-think things, fucking stop!

"Okay, let's get some ice-cream." I play it cool, skipping and twirling into the store. Okay, maybe that's not playing it cool, but I'm getting ice-cream, and my favorite! I stand behind the ice-cream section of the store. I have zeroed in on the target! Prepare thy stomach, prepare thy mouth, and prepare thy hands! I rise up and down on the balls of my feet, hands clasps in front of me, grinning like a five year old.

"You are way too excited, as if it's Christmas or something." He nudges me over and I lose focus on the target. Fuck, abort the mission, no, do not abort the mission! Fucking, no Isabella, don't even do it! We have zeroed in on the target again! Are they weapons ready? Yes! Perfect.

"What would you like?" the cashier man says. I'm too busy staring at the caramel, pecans, praline, and the amazingness that is the Pecan Praline ice-cream! I feel Emmy Bear stare at me, but again, I'm too busy zeroing in on the target.

"Isabella!" Emmy Bear breaks my focus and I look up at him angrily.

"What Emmy Bear?" I smile sweetly and continue my rocking.

"What do you want?" He asks me not very amused. I sock him in his fucking arm.

"Fucking stop it! Sstt! Sstt!" I claw and hiss at him. "No, bad Emmy Bear." I bop him on the head and turn to the cashier man. He's not amused either. Nobody in this fucking bitch ass town has a sense of humor, I swear!

"What the hell did I do?" He leans away from me and scowls.

"Stop being so serious, smile Emmy Bear, smile!" I grab his face and squeeze until he has fish lips going on! I laugh and resist the urge to kiss him. You know what; he deserves a fucking kiss, because he's buying me ice-cream! I don't squeeze so hard and kiss him. No tongue, because it's way too early for that…which is something he fucking needs to learn! Fuckity shitty shit, he's kissing me back! I feel his tongue and end the kiss.

"No! Sstt, too fucking early, count to five or something, then go in for the kill, got it?" I hold the claw and narrow my eyes at him for a second.

"Excuse me, as much as you amuse me, can you order?" The cashier man does not sound amused.

"Yes, I would like the Pecan Praline, pretty please." I turn to him and give him my best smile.

"What size?" He cleans the scooper out and waits for me to answer.

"Oh, you know what size I wan…" Shit, I turn to Emmy Bear, "t, Emmy Bear, you always know what size I want don't you!" I wink at him and smile. "Tsss!" I do the whole fake gun for a split second thing and shimmy my way backward. I spin around and skip around.

"Uhm… she'll take the triple scoop in a waffle cone." What in the proper motherfucking fuck? They have waffle cones at Rite-Aid! Whatever, this day cannot get any better! "And I'll have the same." I spin around and hug him from behind, and then lift him up and spin him around. "Ooff!"

He likes Pecan Praline too! "Holy fucking Teletubbies, Emmy Bear, you like Pecan Praline too! Oh my Teletubbies!" I finally put him down, and he takes a few steps away from me. Okay, Isabella, calm down, it's just ice-cream. It's not as if it's steak or something muy bueno like that…fucking fuckity shitty shit shit. Now I want steak. We need to find a steak house, like now!

"Emmy Bear, we need to go to a steak house, like, right now!" I exclaim, and refrain from doing something stupid. Fuck, stop it Isabella, stop being excited, this is not exciting, Disney Land is exciting, ice-cream is not, oh my fucking Teletubbies! I squat from laughing so hard, laughing at my own joke. Oh god, I can't stop laughing, oh Teletubbies, spare me! I stand back up and continue to snicker as the guy gets the ice-cream.

"We're not going to a steak house." He says and shoves my ice-cream into my hand. I skip out of the store licking the heavenly ice-cream I hold and stop in front of the passenger side of his car. He takes his time to leave the store and saunters over as if he doesn't want to be near me. I frown and I drop my ice-cream cone. FUCK! Fucking fucking motherfucker of a fucking bitch ass dumbass hand, how could you? I burst into tears and fall to my knees in front of the fallen ice-cream. No! My baby!

"Let's go to that steak house you were talking about, make sure you don't drop your steak though, I'm not taking you to a pizza place or wherever else you can think of going to." He sort of laughs and then frowns when he sees my face. He helps me up, and thankfully, nothing horrible happens. He unlocks the car and I get in quietly. He slams the door shut against me, and it doesn't close the first time, so he tries again and looks embarrassed. This is all so horrible. I cross my arms and stare straight ahead.

"I don't want steak." I say when he gets in on his side. My day is ruined, it's all ruined, I want to go home, fuck, and I want to go to sleep. No Isabella, calm down, it was just ice-cream, you know what to do, what did Catherine teach you? What are you feeling Isabella? I'm not sure, horrible. Why are you feeling horrible Isabella? I dropped my ice-cream. Isabella is crying and being upset going to get your ice-cream back? No. Well then, stop being a pussy!

"Do you want my ice-cream?" He hasn't started the car yet, he just sits and holds his ice-cream out to me.

"Thanks." I mumble and take the ice-cream. For some reason the day is still ruined. I eat the whole cone without either of us talking, and he hasn't started up the car.

"Will you be okay if I kiss you?" He asks.

"Maybe, maybe not, I'm not sure." He's a fucking horrible kisser, but I like kissing him for some weird reason. I keep myself from smiling.

I turn to him and he goes at me with his tongue sticking out. I laugh and cover my mouth. "Ewe! No! Bad Emmy Bear! Sstt!" I hiss and show him my claws. He laughs and starts the car.

"I knew I'd make you laugh." He smiles the entire time he pulls out of the stall. I stick my pinkie in my mouth and then stick it in his ear. "Ewe! What the fuck?" I laugh and then remember he's driving. Fuck. Thankfully, he can control his reflexes and doesn't lose concentration or let go of the wheel. I grin at him, and then stare at him for as long as my attention span will let me.

"Well, look at that Isabella's back." He sort of laughs and turns on the radio. Oh shit, it's my favorite fucking song! Not really, but I like it!

"Mmm…Sssst…You hot baby? Yeeah. Yeah? Talk to me. Do you want me to tell you something? Uh huh. I know what you want to hear. I know you want me baby, I think you want me too…" He stops the music and I frown. "What the fuck? Did you not hear me rapping?" I do a hard fist pump and scowl at him.

"You were horrible, and that wasn't supposed to play." He disconnects and iPod and turns on the normal radio. Some over-played Pop song comes on and I sit back in my seat and cross my arms.

"Hm." I stare out the window and realize we're not going anywhere. We're just sitting in an empty parking lot near a beach. Considering the fact it's the middle of October I'm not surprised it's empty.

I watch the waves crashing against the shore. Fuck, I love the ocean; the only good thing about being here is that it's a beach town. It's in Northern California, so swimming isn't an option, even on the hottest day of the year that water is colder than fucking the coldest thing you can think of.

"Isabella?" Emmy Bear says. We're both just staring at the water, in our own heads.

"Hm?" I bite the inside of my cheek and lean back.

"What are we doing?" He asks, we look at each other and I shrug. Teenagers with nothing to do, hm…what horrible combinations, that's how they made the show Sixteen and Pregnant, and why there are teenagers with drug addictions, and well me: fat and obsessed with the cartoons from when I was a kid.

"Good question." I lean back again and close my eyes. A nap would be nice. "Let's take a nap." I hum to my own music and then yawn.

"I have an idea!" I open my eyes and he pops the trunk before opening his door. I turn and watch him grab a blanket out of the back and I feel it when the trunk slams shut. "Come on, get out of the car!" He shakes out the blanket and puts it on the hood. He rushes back inside the car and plugs his iPod back in. He turns on the car, scrolls through, and then sets it down as music starts to play.

Something that sounds depressing starts to play and he turns the volume up all the way. Don't mind us, two teenagers, lying on the hood of a car, staring at the ocean, napping, and blasting our depressing music. We're not making any babies over here!

I can easily sit on the hood due to my height and I shimmy my way all the way up and lean against the windshield. I watch two seagulls fight over what I think might be a fish. I'm already fucking bored. Okay, maybe I'm tired, a nap does sound good right now.

"So is the point in which we tell each other our deepest darkest secrets?" He asks, probably because I'm not talking, which I guess is somewhat weird, given the fact I'm always talking.

"Totally! So want to know something about me, that I've never told anyone ever before?" I flip on my side, and rest my head on my elbow for support.

"OMG like, totally tell me!" He mimics my position and speaks in a fucking valley girl accent. I giggle and roll my eyes.

"Alright bitch, I'll tell you all my secrets." I wink and speak seductively, I'm sure it was a fail, I've never done anything seductive.

"Yeah?" He leans in closer, ready for whatever I'm going to say next. Fuck, what do I say next? I stop myself from getting my special nutcracker grinning dog expression and continue smiling.

"Sometimes, I pretend I'm skinny and go swimming with a bikini on." I nod as if it's my deepest darkest secret. Well, fuck, it's true; I do wear bikinis during the summer, and I walk around owning that shit.

He glances at my body, well no, he fucking stares, hard, as if he's trying to imagine what that would look like. After a minute of silence, he looks up at me, fucking hell, I sure as fuck would like to know what he's thinking.

"Alright, I have a secret too, promise not to tell anybody!" He giggles like a girl; I swear to the fucking Teletubbies he's secretly gay. Oh shit, that's what he's going to tell me isn't he? Oh shit, Isabella, you kissed a gay guy! Holy shit, that's awesome, oh my Teletubbies I'm friends with a gay guy!

"I pinkie promise." I hold out my pinkie and he wraps his around mine. He doesn't let me go; instead, he holds my pinkie with his and lays our hands on the blanket.

"Okay, Isabella, I'm still a virgin... and I've never had a girlfriend…and I don't have friends…and you were my first kiss." He nods and looks embarrassed. Oh fuck, that's more than one secret. He has to be lying. He's so cute! He's so awesome! Fucking, no wonder he's so bad at kissing!

"Fucking liar!" I narrow my eyes and remove my pinkie from his.

"I'm not lying Isabella." The fuck he is.

"No, this town is fucked up, everything is so…backwards." I flip onto my back, staring up at the sky, all foggy and cloudy, and shit.

"Why do you say that?" I frown. Why the fuck is this making me pissed? Isabella, why are you pissed off? Because you like him, because he's cute, and because you're confused. Well fuck you, Isabella. Why do you like him? I already said it he's awesome. Okay, I'm going to stop talking to myself.

"Why don't you have friends?" I watch the ocean and listen to its roaring and rumbling, damn, it sounds fucking amazing.

"Because my sister is a liar." He sounds pissed off. Okay, he's fucking pissed off. He hops off the car and kicks some rocks down the hill and I watch one of the larger ones land on the sand.

"What do you mean?" I slide off the hood and follow him down the wooden steps to the beach and we walk in silence. After about five feet I have to stop, he realizes I've stopped and looks back at me.

"She said, she told everyone that I raped her." What in the fuck, did he just say? His sister told everyone that her brother raped her, what in the royal fuck is wrong with her brain? I feel a little faint, oh my Teletubbies, how can she be so cruel?

"Why would she say something like that?" I sink down into the sand and lay on my back, just staring up at the grey sky. Fucking no, no, no, fuck that bitch. He lies down next to me and grabs my hand.

"Don't hate me." He holds my hand so tightly I think that maybe my fucking hand is going to break.

"Why would I…ooh…?" Fuckity fucking shitty fuck, oh my Teletubbies, he did it. Oh shit, I kissed a gay rapist. He doesn't let me take my hand back. We lay in silence. Fuck, now I really want to take a nap. "You said she was a liar." I whisper. If he raped her, what did she lie about? "You said you were a virgin." He sighs and loosens his grip on my hand, allowing me to take my hand back if I want.

If I take my hand back, well fuck, that means that no, I don't want to associate with you. If I let him keep it, well then, I'm not holding it against him; I'm willing to be his friend. What the fuck do you want to do Isabella? I like him, and he raped his sister. Oh, fuck, he could rape me. Rapists need friends. I mean, I'm not perfect. I've done horrible things.

"I didn't rape her Isabella." He says, holding my hand tighter again.

"Well, what did you do?" I turn on my side and stare at him, he's crying. Why is he crying? He's confusing me. He said don't hate me, he said she's a liar, he said his sister says he raped her, what the fuck!

"In January, my father raped her; she's adopted so he thought it was okay. He was a horrible man, he sold drugs, he was in a gang, and he was just horrific. She went out with some friends and got drunk, she snuck in the house late at night and my father got mad. He started to hit her, and I stood there in the doorway, just watching, I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I watched him rape her, and leave as if it never happened. She blamed me; she still blames me, and says it was my fault. Which is why she told everyone I was the one who did it." The only thing I can hear is the ocean and the seagulls, and barely that. A depressing sounding song comes from his car, but I don't hear the words through my fuzzy hearing. I'm so dizzy I nearly throw up.

"Why would I hate you?" our hands are getting sweaty but neither of us move our hands, we just let them be sweaty.

"I didn't help her, it's my fault." Fuck, I need to just sleep for a few hours, then wake up and maybe I can deal with this fucking shit. Why the fuck is he telling me something like this anyways? I literally met him three hours ago.

"Why in the royal fuck are you telling me this?" I stare at him as he cries and squeezes my hand as if it's the only thing anchoring him to present time.

"I trust you." He whispers staring at me with his light grey eyes, rimmed with tears and sadness. Why in the fuck would he trust me? I just met him three hours ago. Well Isabella, why did you get naked in front of him, thirty minutes after meeting him? Because I trusted him… Hm. Okay, we both trust easily apparently.

"If I kissed you would you feel better?" I give him my best smile. He starts to wipe his tears away but I stop him.

"Yes." He whispers. I let go of his hand and put my hand on the other side of him, and lean over him and kiss his cheek, tasting his salty tears. I plant a million tiny kisses on his face, and he starts to laugh.


End file.
